


The Red, White and (Black) Blue

by Valleygirl285



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valleygirl285/pseuds/Valleygirl285
Summary: Dean and Sammy decide to take a break and spend the 4th of July at The Roadhouse.
Relationships: Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not following the show timeline here. Everyone is alive and The Roadhouse is still standing. This is just a little 4th of July fun. I hope people enjoy!!! Thanks Val!!!

Author: Valleygirl

Rating: Teen for swearing

Summary: Dean and Sam decide they deserve a little R & R and head to the Roadhouse for the 4th of July.

Chapter 1

Dean looked over at his brother who was asleep. He reached over and punched him gently on the shoulder. "Wake up Sammy, we're here."

"Stop hitting me," grumble the younger Winchester.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch." Dean teased as he opened the car door and got out, stretching to get out the kinks in his back.

"What you boys doing here?" Ellen ask as she stood by the front door to her establishment.

Dean looked up and grinned at the older woman. "Just finished three hunts in a row and decided we needed a little down time." He explained as he walked over and enveloped his surrogate Mom in a bear hug.

"Guess it's a good thing Jo gave the bunk house a good cleaning yesterday day and you'll have the place to yourselves."

"Ourselves...no other hunters around?" Sam asked as he joined them and hugged Ellen.

"Technically we're closed," called a voice up above and Dean stared in disbelief as a certain blonde huntress stood on the roof above them wearing a harness and tool belt.

"Joanna Beth what the Hell are you doing up there?" Dean shouted.

Jo rolled her eyes at the other hunter. "I'm checking the roof."

Dean looked over at Ellen who smirked at him and said, "you got a problem Winchester?"

Dean looked up at Jo who grinned and did a little jig to his horror. "Don't do that, you could fall!" He shouted before added, "get down here!"

"Okay," she said as she climbed over the edge of the roof and using the harness she propelled herself down the side of the building. "Taadaa!" She crowed as she hopped onto the ground.

"Are you insane?" Dean shouted as he reached down to unhook the rope from the harness.

"Hey, you better be planning to buy me dinner Mister," she teased.

"Buy you dinner, you're lucky I don't take you over my knee."

"Definitely have to buy me dinner before you do that," she whispered so only he heard her as she brushed his hands away and finish unhooking the harness and slipped it off.

"Cute," Dean huffed as he pulled her in for a hug.

Jo laugh as she shoved him aside and went over to hug Sam before she turned towards her Mom. "I hate to say it, but I think we're beyond a patch job. We be better off to rip it up and put on a new roof."

"Damn I was hoping to get one more year," Ellen said as she squinted up at the roof.

"By the time I rip up the shingles that need replacing I'd be ripping over a third of the roof and a good chunk of the underlayment and most of the flashing too. We would just be throwing away good money." She told her Mom.

"Well we're closed for the week so we should take advantage and get it done." She agreed.

"I need to go back up and take all the measurements." Jo told her mother. "Then I can go to Home Depot to get the supplies and staging."

Dean and Sam both looked at Jo in amusement, but it was Dean who voice his opinion. "Jo, maybe you can replace a couple of shingles, but I think a full roof replacement is a bit out of your wheelhouse."

Ellen opened her mouth to tell Dean that Jo had spent four summers roofing with her cousin Freddy but stopped when Jo placed a hand on her arm.

"Well we don't have the money to hire roofers so I'm sure between me and Ash we should be able to muddle through." She said with a sigh.

Ellen had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing as Dean's chest puffed up slightly as he said. "I've done construction and roofing. Sam and I can handle this."

"Really," Jo gushed. Ellen wouldn't be surprised if her daughter sprained an eyelid with the amount of fluttering they were doing at the moment.

"Really." He reassured her. "Look we'll go up and get all the measurements. Then we can hit Home Depot to get everything we need and rent the staging too."

"Well if you're sure," Jo said.

Dean gulped as Jo gave him a full-blown grin as she ran her hand along his arm. "Ummm is the ladder in back?"

"Un hun," she murmured. "I'll go and get the tape measure for you."

She grinned at her Mom as she practically skipped into the Roadhouse. Ellen had to turn around so that the brothers wouldn't see the amusement in her eyes as she listened to Sam berate his brother that they weren't qualified to put a new roof on the Roadhouse.

"Sammy, you just follow my instructions and we'll have it done in by the 4th."

"Dean that's five days from now!" He argued.

"Easy peasie Sammy," Dean reassured his doubting brother.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh poor Dean have a few mishaps here but his heart is in the right place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the support and Kudos!! I'm glade people are liking this story. I think the next chapter will be the last one and I will definitely post it before the 4th of July. Thanks again, Val

Chapter 2

** Day One ** \- Dean groaned as he laid face down across the picnic table as he waited for Jo to come back out. “This is all your fault,” he hissed at his brother.

“Look Casper I told you to put on sunscreen if you were going to take your shirt off, but you said and I quote, ‘I’m not putting  that frou-frou cream on. I’ll be fine ’.”

“Well if you bought manly  stuff, I would have used it.” He argued.

“I’m sorry they don’t make diesel scented sunscreen!” Sammy huffed in annoyance.

“But you didn’t have to get Piña Colada scented Samantha!”

“It was the only SPF 100 they had!”

Dean snapped his mouth shut when Ellen joined them carrying a bottle of lotion. “Hey Ellen...where’s Jo?” He asked as he watched the woman walking towards him.

“She told me you got sunburn on your back.” She explained.

“Right she was going to put some lotion...” he said as he eyed Ellen.

“ Oh, she was coming back  out, but Ash asked if she could help him with  something, so she asked me to tend to you.”

Dean’s eyes widened in disbelief. The only good thing about this sunburn was that he was going to have Jo rubbing lotion on his back. Not her mother.

He shot his brother a dirty look when he heard him snicker when Ellen took the towel Jo had laid across him off and squeezed a large dollop between his shoulder blades before stating to  the humiliated hunter, “Dean you need to undo your pants, looks like the sun does shine down there...at least towards the top of your butt.”

“Just kill me now.” He mumbled as he undid his jeans and lowered them slightly knowing he would be having nightmares about this tonight.

** Day Two ** \- Dean Winchester was whimpering... whimpering as Jo held his hand firmly in hers.

“Oh my God you behaved better when I dug the bullet out of your shoulder!” The blonde huffed.

“Well give me a damn shot  of booze  then!”

“Dean Winchester I am not giving you a shot of booze at 9:30 in the morning !”

“I need something for the pain!” He whined.

“ Oh, for crying out loud I’m all done!” Jo announced as she put the needle and tweezers down.

Dean looked down at his injured hand. “I still need something for the pain you butcher.”

Jo rolled her eyes as she lifted his hand to her lips and kissed his finger. “There...one kiss to make your  owie all better you big baby.”

“I’m not a big baby...you’re a big baby,” he murmured as he looked at his hand.

“Dean...it was a splinter.” Jo said as she stood up and headed into the kitchen leaving the hunter alone.

“ Dean break time over! Get your ass up here and help!” His brother shouted from the roof.

** Day Three ** \- Dean and Sam stood on the roof as Bobby’s Charger pulled up behind the Impala.

“Bobby thank goodness you’re here!” Shouted a clearly relieved Sam.

Dean slapped his brother upside the head. “You called Bobby!”

“We’re in over our heads.” The younger Winchester argued.

“We’re right on track. We ripped up the old roof on the first day and put down the underlayment and flashing yesterday. We just have the shingles now.”

“It’s a big roof and the shingles will take longer to lay.” Sammy said.

Dean shook his head at his brother before he turned his attention back to Bobby and called down. “Hey Bobby, sorry Sammy dragged you  here, but we’re all set.”

“ Deannnnn !” Sammy whined at his brother but stopped when he shot him the look.

The look a  six-year-old Dean had mastered when Sammy would be whining and pushing his father to his meltdown point. The look that said knock it off or you’ll deal with me.

“We’re fine Bobby,” he mumbled as he gave Dean a tentative smile.

The older man frowned at the two  idjets on the roof but turned his attention to the Harvelle women as they came out of  the Roadhouse.

“Uncle Bobby!” Jo shouted happily as she ran up and hugged the man.

“How’s my favorite girl?” He asked with a laugh as he swung her around much to Dean and Sam chagrin. “Uncle Bobby,” they both snickered at the same time.

“Hey Bobby,” Ellen said as she strolled up to her daughter and friend. “What are you doing here?”

“Sam called and said they needed help with the  roof, but Dean said they have it covered.”

At this Jo twirled and grinned up at the brothers who had begun laying the shingles.

“ Oh, they’ve been incredibly helpful, huh Mom.” Jo said loud enough that they could hear over the hammering. “They’ve been so amazing I decided to make a cherry pie for dessert tonight.”

Dean’s ears perked up at the mention of his favorite treat and looked over his shoulder to give Jo a grin.

Unfortunately turning his head while his brother swung a hammer wasn’t his greatest idea as his grin turned into a grimace and a string of expletives left his mouth that would make a sailor blushed as Sam hammered several of his fingers.

Jo winced as Dean grabbed his hand and cradle it to his chest. “I’ll get you an ice pack.” She called up.

Ellen shook her head as she slapped Bobby and asked, “coffee?”

The older hunter followed Ellen inside as Jo took a dish towel  to make an ice pack before heading back outside to tend to Dean’s injury.

“Why isn’t Jo helping those  idjets ?”

Ellen snicker at his question, “Jo was up on the roof when they arrived. Dean went all macho on her and declared he and Sam would replace the roof.”

Bobby laughed at this, “sounds like Dean.”

“ Unfortunately, I never knew he could be such a klutz,” Ellen said with a chuckle.

They both looked up when Jo and the brothers walked in together. “I’m fine Jo,” Dean huffed.

Jo was dabbing a rag to Dean’s head to stop the flow of blood.

“What happened now ?” Ellen said as she grabbed the first aid kit.

“A shingle went flying thanks to a gust of wind and caught Dean over his eye.” Sam said with a shake of his head.

“It’s fine,” Dean argued.

“It’s not fine, you need a couple of stitches.” Ellen told him as she went over to examine the  gash .

“Oh God, don’t let Jo stitch me....I’ll end up looking like Herman Munster!” He cried.

“Don’t worry, I’ll do it,” the older woman reassured him.

“Hey, my sutures are perfectly fine!” Huffed Jo.

** Day Four ** \- After Dean’s last mishap yesterday he accepted Bobby’s offer and between the three men they got three fourth of the roof done and should be done by  mid afternoon today. Then tomorrow they would all enjoy their 4th of July.

Dean looked when he heard Jo call up to him. “Heading to the store to pick up some stuff for tomorrow. You want anything in particular?”

Dean groaned to himself as he took in the tiny Daisy Dukes and tank top with a flirty Betty  Boop on it that Jo was sporting. “Wouldn’t complain if you made another cherry pie.” He said with a grin.

“I guess you deserve another pie after all your work.” She said as she returned his grin.

Dean waggled his eyebrows suggestively earning a laugh from the pretty blonde as he continued to  watch as she walked over to her car. He made his way towards the edge of the roof so that he could admire the swing in Jo’s hips as she walked.

Unfortunately he didn’t realize how close he was to the edge until Jo dropped her keys and bent over to pick them up offering a lovely peek of her butt cheeks thanks how indecently shorts those damn Daisy Dukes were and he tumbled off the roof.

“Dean!” Jo and Sam cried at the same time. The blonde rushed over to the fallen hunter as Sam scurry down the ladder.

Ellen and Bobby came outside when they heard the commotion and the older woman shook her head at the sight in front of her. Her daughter was cradling Dean’s head in her lap.

“I’m fine,” Dean insisted as Sam reached down helped his brother stand up, earning a yelp from the elder Winchester as he put weight on a clearly sprained ankle.

“That’s it, your officially off the job.” Bobby told him as Jo wrapped her arm around his waist to help support him up.

“What about the roof?” He asked as he leaned close r to Jo and sniffed. She smelled good…like pineapples .

“Sammy and I will finish it.” Bobby told him. “And if we need an extra set of hands Jo can help.”

“I don’t want Jo up there.” He argued and looked down at the woman next to him.

Ellen and Bobby shot her a look that said she better come clean and come clean now. “Come on Dean, I’ll get you an ice pack and we’ll elevate your foot.” Jo told him as she guided Dean back inside.

SPNSPNSPN

“How does that feel,” she cooed as she adjusted the ice pack on his ankle.

“It’s fine Jo,” he told her as she sat down next to him. “Promise you won’t let Sam and Bobby talk you into getting back on the roof.”

“Actually Dean, I need to confess something,” she murmured as she got up and got him a cup of coffee.

“Confess what?”

She put the coffee down in front of him, “Did I ever tell you that I use to work for my cousin Freddy?”

Dean smiled and shook his head. “Nope, what did you do for him?”

Jo chewed on her lower lip and said quickly, “I worked on his roofing crew for four summers.”

The smile on Dean’s face faulted at her confession. “Roofing crew,” he repeated. “What...this was a big joke to you?”

“What!” Jo cried. “ No, I swear it wasn’t a joke.”

“Yeah right! I bet you had a real good laugh at my expense.” He argued.

“ No, I swear I didn’t.” She told him.

“So why didn’t you tell me then?” He demanded.

Jo sighed, “okay maybe at first I was having a little fun at your expense but that’s only because you went all macho on me.  But honestly it was just nice having someone taking some of the load off for a change.”

“What do you mean?” He asked, some of his anger ebbing away.

Jo looked down at her hands as she cleared her throat. “Once my Dad died my Mom insisted , I learned everything I could to help her. When I was eight Uncle Bucky taught me how to snake a toilet. When I was nine Uncle Caleb taught me how to change the circuits that had burned out due to a power surge and when I was ten Uncle Bobby taught me how to fix a broken windowpane. Dean I’ve been spackling, painting and replacing floorboards since I was eight years old .”

Dean nodded his head in understanding. “I guess I just assumed because you didn’t get dragged around like me and Sammy that things were easier for you but that wasn’t the case huh.”

“Yeah but I was wrong to take advantage.” She told him sincerely.

He smiled as he reached out and took her hand in his. “I get it  through.”

They sat quietly for a few minutes before Jo stood up announced she would get him a fresh ice pack.  She stopped when he reached out and grabbed her hand. “Do you want something else?” She asked.

Dean nodded his head before clearing his throat. “I hear  there’s a  county fair next town over. Do you want to maybe go tonight? He asked before clarifying quickly, “with me?”

Jo ducked her head as she blushed slightly.  “You want to go with me?”

“Ummm yeah, if you like?”  He said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Jo nodded her head and smiled . “I would like it very much , ” she told him as she leaned down and kissed his cheek. “Let me go and get you that ice pack.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo...Dean and a goldfish called Henry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the support, feedback and Kudos. So this is the end of this little story and I hope people like it. Thanks and enjoy!! Val

Chapter 3 

Dean wrapped an arm around Jo’s shoulder as she took a bite of the freshly spun powder blue cotton candy treat he had just bought her. “Good?” he asked as she closed her eyes and moaned happily. 

“Very. Bite?” She offered as she held up the spun sugar. Dean grinned as he leaned forward and took a bite. 

“So, what do you want to do first?” he asked. 

Jo looked around and pointed off towards the left. “How about the Ferris wheel?” 

“Ferris wheel it is,” he agreed as they made their way over to the ride. 

SPNSPNSPN

Three hours later after pigging out on corn dogs, cotton candy, popcorn and ice cream. Riding each ride at least twice and Dean winning Jo several tacky prizes…including a goldfish he was currently carrying as they made their way to the lot where they had parked the Impala. 

Jo smiled as Dean opened the back door so that she could toss the oversized Panda Bear, Troll Doll and giant smiley face pillow onto the backseat before opening the passenger door for her, keeping his free hand on the top of the door. 

“Henry please,” she said as slid into the passenger seat before she held her hands out towards him. 

Only Jo would name a goldfish that will probably be belly up in a day Henry. He held the small bowl with the fish up to his face. “Alright go to your Mama,” he told it before passing it to the blonde. 

Jo smile as she made fish lips at the goldfish. “Hey, do you mind hitting the all-night Wal-Mart? I want to get our son a nicer tank, some decorations and food.” 

Dean chuckled, “my son…hey we don’t know it could be our daughter. What if it’s a girl goldfish…what are your gonna call her?” 

“Henrietta of course.” Jo told him as she held the bowl carefully in her hands. There was cling wrap over the top to prevent the water from sloshing out, but Jo didn’t want the poor thing to bounce around too much. 

“Right, okay Wal-Mart to pick up stuff for the kid and then I found a great spot to go and watch the fireworks.” 

“Aww Henry, you have a great Daddy. He’s taking you to your first fireworks.” She cooed as she held the bowl to her face. 

SPNSPNSPN

Dean relaxed on the blanket they had laid on the ground. Dean smirked as Jo removed the cling wrap off the bowl and sprinkled a few flakes in it. “There you go Sweetie.” 

“Don’t take this the wrong way Jo but has anyone ever told you that you’re a kook.” He teased. 

Jo laid down next to Dean and said softly, “told you in school they called me a freak with a knife collection.” 

Dean reached out and took her hand in his. “Said kook as in silly…sweet. You’re not a freak Jo. They’re idiots who have no clue about what is going on outside their own little worlds and all the thanks they owe to people like us for keeping them safe so they can continue being oblivious.” 

Jo chewed on her lower lip as Dean stared into her eyes. “You can be pretty sweet too.” 

“Oh yeah,” he said with a smirk. 

“Yeah, it was sweet the way you wanted to take care of the roof for me and my Mom.” 

“You and Ellen have been good to us. We should help you and your Mom. You’re both family.” 

Jo frowned at that. “Family…you mean I’m the little sister you never had.” She said as she sat up. 

Dean turned and looked at Jo in confusion. “What? Why would you say that?” 

Jo blushed, “It’s fine Dean. Sam told me you see me as a little sister.” 

“Look I don’t know why he said that to you but trust me I wouldn’t be on a date with you if I thought that.” He told her as he sat up too. 

“So, this is a real date? Not a ‘buddies’ hanging out together type of thing?” She asked

suddenly feeling shy. 

Dean smiled as he took Jo’s hand in his. “It better be a date since we now have joint custody of our son Henry.” 

Jo stared at the older hunter for a few seconds before she burst out laughing. Her laughter stopped when she jumped at a loud boom and quickly looked up as the sky was suddenly lite up by fireworks. 

She smiled when Dean laid back down and pulled her down with him. She sighed contently as he wrapped his arms around her and settled her against him. They spent the next twenty minutes watching the display. “They’re like diamonds sparkling across the sky,” she murmured as Dean caressed her back. 

Jo relaxed completely as she rested her head on Dean’s chest as he began to sing softly. 

_Picture yourself in a boat on a river  
With tangerine trees and marmalade skies   
Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly   
A girl with Kaleidoscope eyes_

_Cellophane flowers of yellow and green_   
_Towering over your head_   
_Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes_   
_And she's gone_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_   
_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_   
_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

“Dean Winchester, you’ve been holding out on me. I never knew you could sing. Does Sammy know?” She asked. 

“Nope and you're not going to tell him either.” He told her. “It’s too much fun to see the multiple bitch-faces he can make when I sing Metallica off key.” 

Jo chuckled as she shook her head slightly. She looked up when she felt Dean’s fingers under her chin, urging her to tilt her face towards him. Her eyes drifted shut as he kissed her. It started out slow and tender but quickly became more passionate. 

Dean gently rolled them so that Jo was beneath him and he took the opportunity to begin a trail of kisses along her neck as his hand slid across her bare midriff. Jo didn’t know how much time passed but eventually Dean stopped as he sat up a little and looked down at Jo. 

“Told you I didn’t think of you as a little sister,” he panted as he discretely adjusted himself. 

“God, I hope you wouldn’t kiss your sister like that.” Jo teased as she sat up and tried to get her breathing under control, as well as the rest of her body. 

Dean laughed as he took a few deep breaths before saying. “Look Jo, I just want you to know that tonight...that this isn’t me just trying to get into your pants.” 

“Okay,” Jo purred as she leaned over and kissed him. 

“So okay then…we’re gonna do this huh.” He said with a nervous laugh.

Jo laughed, “Umm okay…well I haven’t had a guy say it to me like that since junior year but yeah.”

“What…no…” Dean stammered. 

“No? You don’t want to have sex?” Jo asked in confusion.

“No…I mean yeah on the sex,” Dean said as he shook his head. “I’m not saying this right. I mean us…you know…I was hoping that we…that we ummm…only have sex with each other for now on.”

Jo chewed on her lower lip as she smiled at the man in front of her. “Dean are you asking me to be your girlfriend?”

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times before giving Jo his trademark grin, “I was thinking I would refer to you as my old lady but yeah.”

Jo smiled as she cupped Dean’s cheek and gazed lovingly into his eyes. “Honey, if you ever refer to me as ‘my old lady’ I’ll take my knife collection out and Lorraine Bobbitt your junk so fast you won’t know what hit you.”

Dean gulped as he nodded his head quickly. “Right….no ‘my old lady’…girlfriend. I will definitely be referring to you as my lovely…beautiful…smart and funny girlfriend hence forward.”

“Good answer,” she teased as she dropped a kiss on his lips.

Dean wrapped his arms around the petite blonde and pulled her close as he deepened the kiss. “So sex,” he murmured.

Jo pulled back slightly, a silly grin on her face. “You want to have sex here…in front of Henry? It could traumatize him.”

Dean smirked at her. “I’ll pay for his therapy,” he said as he pulled a giggling Jo in for another kiss.

The young huntress turned her head slightly and looked down at the fishbowl. “Henry close your eyes Mommy and Daddy are about to have some grown up fun.”

“Kook,” Dean laughed.

Jo cocked her eyebrow at the elder Winchester. “Kook huh?”

“Yeah but you’re my kook,” he told her as he kissed her and gently pushed her back down onto the blanket. 

“Sweet talker.” Jo moaned as she felt Dean begin to unbutton her blouse before adding. “Just remember you need to save some of that charm of yours for when you talk to my Mom when you tell her you asked me to be your girlfriend.”

Dean’s hands still from his task as he pulled away from Jo, a look of horror on his handsome features and saw the way Jo smirked at him. “Son of a bitch,” he mumbled as he realized she wasn’t joking, and he was gonna be having a pretty awkward conversation with the elder Harvelle soon.

“Poor baby,” Jo whispered as she reached down and finished taking off her shirt and saw Dean’s focus switch back to her when he took in her lacy emerald green bra and she purred. “Can I make it better?”

“Oh you definitely can make it better,” he murmured, all thoughts of any upcoming conversations were completely forgotten as the young couple finally found the right place, right time to be together.

The End


End file.
